U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,989 discloses 3-(N-chloroacetyl-N-2,6-dialklyphenylamino)-gamma-butyrolactones as fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,410 discloses substituted bromo and chloroacetamides as herbicides.